Last Kiss
by acafuckmylife
Summary: A one shot. Based on the song 'Last kiss' by Pearl jam.


A redhead rushed through the hospital doors as tears and blood covered her face. She could barely move her body yet somehow was finding the strength to carry her girlfriend in her arms.

"I need a doctor," she cried out. Doctors and nurses ran towards her with a stretcher.

"What happened here?" The doctor took one good look at the brunette that was in the girl's arms and could see she was in rough shape.

"She was in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver." The girl followed after the doctors as they rushed her towards emergency.

"What is her name and what is your relation to this girl?" The doctor quickly asked.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell, she's my girlfriend and my name Is Chloe Beale."

"Okay Chloe, we're going to do everything we can to save your girlfriend, but she looks to be in very rough shape. Who is her emergency contact in case we need approval to do surgery?" The doctor stood in front of the emergency doors as he waited for Chloe to reply.

"Me, and please do whatever you have to, to save her. Just please don't let her leave me." Chloe cried as she watched her girlfriend disappear behind the doors.

"I'll do whatever it takes, in the mean time you can wait in the waiting room. I'll keep you updated." The doctor quickly left Chloe standing alone. Thoughts ran through her head as the memories of the night replayed over and over again.

_Beca and Chloe both left the restaurant hand in hand. Beca walked Chloe over to her car and stood in front of her, smiling._

"_What are you thinking about?" Chloe could feel her cheeks heat. Something about the way Beca looked at her always made her feel like the most special girl in the world._

"_Just how much I love you and how happy I am to be yours." Beca leaned in towards her girlfriend and pressed her lips to hers. She slowly pulled back. "Seriously I know I don't say it enough and I promise I'm going to start to but I love you Chloe Beale. You make me so ridiculously happy, this has been the best three years of my life and when we get home I'm going to give you your anniversary present, and show you just how much you truly mean to me. Maybe I'm not the best at expressing myself with words, but I have other ways trust me," she smiled. Chloe could feel her heartbeat speed up as she stared into her girlfriend's deep blue eyes._

"_Beca, I know you love me and please never doubt how much I love you. Without you in my life I wouldn't be able to function. You're my reason for getting up every morning and my reason for going to bed every night, just because I get to hold you close to me and never let you go. I don't know what I would do without you." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand tighter as the thought crossed her mind._

"_Don't worry babe, you'll never have to find out. I love you now, forever and always." Beca kissed her girlfriend one more time before releasing their hands. "Now shall we head home so I can give you your super awesome anniversary present?" _

"_Sure, I'll follow behind you. You know it's so pointless that we had to take two cars here." Chloe sighed as Beca opened her car door for her._

"_I know but I had to work. It was either drive separately or miss our reservation, I figured to go with the latter." Beca shrugged as Chloe buckled her seatbelt up. "I'll see you back at the house anyways. Drive safe and don't even think about texting me, last thing I want is a car accident. You can wait fifteen minutes to tell me how much you love me okay?" Chloe laughed at how well the other woman knew her. _

_She waited for Beca to get in her car before starting her engine. Both girl's exited the parking lot and continued onward. Street lights and signs passed as they swiftly drove down the road. Chloe went to turn her radio on as they stopped at a red light but was distracted by her phone vibrating. She laughed and shook her head when she saw Beca's name appear on the screen._

_Beca: For the record I can't wait to get home to tell you how much I love you. _

_Chloe went to reply but before she could another text came through._

_Beca: And don't even think about replying to that message._

_Before she could comprehend what the message had even said there was a loud crash. To her horror she looked up from her phone and saw her girlfriend's car flipped over onto the sidewalk and a car that was in her lane. Chloe attempted to move but couldn't her heart, mind and body had frozen and were not willing to budge._

_She didn't know how much time had passed before she finally snapped out of her thoughts and ran from her car to Beca's aid. Her heart broke when she approached the driver's door and saw the tiny love of her life helpless. The smell of alcohol and sweat surrounded her as the man from the truck who crashed into Beca approached them. Chloe looked into the car and couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, but she had to do something and she had to do it quick._

_Without hesitation and Chloe would not be able to tell you where this strength had come from, she pulled the jammed door open and managed to get her girlfriend undone from her seatbelt. She pulled her out from the car and immediately brought her fingers to her pulse point. Knowing she wouldn't have a lot of time when she felt how weak the girl's pulse was, she lifted her up and gently put her into the backseat of her car. She drove off, not even caring about the drunk driver and headed to the nearest hospital which lucky for her was very close._

Chloe sat alone in the waiting room as time slowly passed by her. It had been hours since Beca went into surgery and no one had come to tell her anything. She called Beca's parents, her parents and her best friend Aubrey who were all taking the next plane down to be with her.

"Chloe Beale," a voice disrupted her from whatever she was thinking about. Chloe looked up and saw the same doctor who had taken Beca into surgery standing in front of her.

"Is she okay? What's going on please tell me?" Chloe immediately began sobbing before the doctor could say anything to her.

"She lost a lot of blood, and her left lung collapsed. She underwent the surgery, but there's no guarantees she'll make it through the night. She's in ICU; you can go sit with her." The doctor's words sounded like gibberish to Chloe. She didn't understand what was going on at all.

"Y-you don't know if she's going to make it?" Chloe dropped to her knees at the thought of losing the love of her life, the only person to truly ever make her happy, and the only person who ever will.

"I'm sorry all we can try to do is pray to god that she'll make it through the night and go from there tomorrow." He frowned as he watched Chloe lose control in front of him.

"P-please take me to her; I need to be with my girlfriend. Beca needs me." Chloe managed to get herself off from the floor and look up at the doctor. He nodded and turned. Chloe followed him through the ICU doors to one of the last beds in the gigantic room.

She nearly fainted when she saw Beca lying in the bed, helpless, pale and all bruised up from head to toe.

"One of the nurses informed me that they got the driver who did this to her." The doctor informed Chloe trying to be helpful. Chloe looked over at him and frowned.

"Can we have some privacy please?" She whispered.

"Of course, if you need anything there are doctors and nurses everywhere, don't hesitate to call." He placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened." He then walked off and left the two ladies alone.

Chloe stood in front of Beca's body for what seemed like an hour before she finally moved closer to her. She grabbed a chair and pushed it right up against her girlfriend's hospital bed. She brought her hand up to Beca's and intertwined their fingers.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she rubbed her thumb gently across the back of Beca's hand, feeling the softness of her skin. Chloe slowly leaned her face in and gently pressed her lips to Beca's hand, letting them linger almost as though a kiss from her might wake her up.

"Beca," Chloe started. She wasn't sure what to say to her at a time like this, but at the same time there was so much to be said.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I figure I may as well give this a shot anyways. So you were in an accident tonight baby. A drunk driver hit you and I promise I won't rest until he's brought to justice." Chloe's vision grew cloudy as she continued on. "But I need you to wake up so you can help me. You know I'm not good at the whole being an asshole thing, not like you. You're my rock Beca and I need you to be here to do this with me." Chloe squeezed her girlfriend's hand tighter as she continued on.

"We're meant to spend the rest of our lives together okay? Three years isn't enough time, it isn't enough hugs, it isn't enough touches, and it isn't enough kisses Beca." Whatever control she had left Chloe then found herself losing it. Her body shook uncontrollably as the tears poured from her. "I need to be able to hear your voice, hear you tell me that you love me. I need to feel you wrap your arms around me every night as we drift to sleep. I need you to be a smart ass and make me laugh. I just need you Beca Mitchell okay? You can't leave me. You can't leave because I need you," Chloe's voice was barely a whisper now. "And because I love you. What would I do without you Beca?"

Chloe's last question was about to be answered as she heard the heart monitors steady beeps grow slower and slower until it was one long never ending beep that continued. Before she could do anything, she was being pushed out of the room as three nurses ran in.

"Beca," was the last thing Chloe could say before everything grew darker and darker. Eventually the woman was left with full darkness as her body tumbled to the floor with a loud bang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe lied in the hospital bed looking out her window.

"Can I join you?" A familiar voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked over and smiled when she saw her girlfriend standing at the door. Beca smiled as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Babe you're alright!" Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she felt her girlfriend's lips press against hers.

"I'm more than alright Chloe, I'm perfect." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled. "I just want you to know that I heard everything you said when I was unconscious and I don't want you to ever worry about what life will be like without me. I'll always be with you baby. You're everything to me and no one or nothing will ever change that."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend and nodded.

"Good, I don't think I could live without you," she whispered.

"Yes you can, I don't want you to ever think you can't. You're so strong Chloe Beale and it saddens me that you don't know it. Truth is you've always been the one to keep me together, I don't know what I'd do without you. But you, you're one of the most strong, kind, smart, wonderful and beautiful people in this world. That is a gift that shouldn't go to waste. So promise me that you'll never put it to waste Chloe," Beca pleaded.

"I don't understand…" Chloe started but was cut off by Beca's lips against hers once again. Beca kissed her girlfriend with the most passion she could.

"Just promise me." Beca pulled away from Chloe and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I promise." Chloe nodded. She was very confused but she would promise the world to Beca if she asked for it.

"Okay and before I go, I need you to promise me one more thing. When you get home, go into our spare bedroom closet, underneath all our spare blankets and towels is a gift for you. I had to hide it because I know how you are with snooping,"Beca smiled.

"Okay I promise, but where are you going?" Chloe frowned. She felt as though she was missing something that was going on.

"Home," Beca smiled. "I love you Chloe Beale and please believe me that no matter what, I will always be taking care of you no matter where you are. If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me."Beca smiled before turning around to exit the room.

"Wait," Chloe yelled. Beca stopped and turned to face her girlfriend once more.

"Yes baby?"

"I'll see you later on at home, right?" Chloe asked.

"Eventually you will, yes." Beca smiled. "I love you and always will." Beca turned and left without another word.

"I love you too," Chloe yelled after her. She rested her head back on her pillow and let her thoughts take over her mind once again. She found herself growing tired as she thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Chloe sweetie, wake up." Chloe's eyes flickered open as she looked around the room. She saw Aubrey and her parents all sitting beside her.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked confused as she looked around.

"The hospital, you fainted." Mrs. Beale frowned.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe immediately asked. Everyone in the room went silent and looked at one another. "She said she was going home, but I figured she'd be back by now." Chloe looked over at Aubrey who had tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Chlo," Aubrey whispered.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Beca…" Aubrey couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Beca what Aubrey," Chloe pressed on. Aubrey sat in silence for a moment before getting the courage to speak up.

"Beca…didn't make it Chloe, she's- she's gone." Aubrey finally finished. Chloe stared blankly at the other woman as she processed what she had just said.

"That's impossible I just saw her not long ago, she told me she was going home and she'd see me there." Chloe shook her head.

"Chloe sweetie, it's true. Beca didn't make it; you fainted from all the stress. I'm so sorry sweetie," Mrs. Beale frowned as she saw the shock slowly creep its way through her daughter.

"You mean…she's dead?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Chlo," Aubrey grabbed her best friend's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I need you guys to leave now." Chloe felt her stomach knot as she processed what was just said.

"Chloe…" Mrs. Beale started.

"Leave now," Chloe shouted as the tears rushed through her. Everyone looked at each other not really sure what they should do. No one wanted to leave her alone, but they also wanted to respect her wishes.

"Please," Chloe whispered through her tears.

"Okay, we'll be right outside though so call us the second you need us." Aubrey frowned. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Sweetie, your father and I are here whenever you're ready, okay?" Mrs. Beale leaned in and kissed her daughters cheek before exiting with her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Aubrey stood in front of Chloe's front door and waited for her to respond.

"Yes please," Chloe ducked her head. "I'll see you tomorrow when we start the funeral arrangements. Tonight though, I'd like to, I need to be alone." She shuffled her foot hoping Aubrey would just leave it alone. Aubrey could see the desperateness in the other woman's face so she decided to give in to the girl's wish.

"Alright fine, I'm one phone call away though. Please don't hesitate to call me," Aubrey sighed. Chloe nodded and started to shut the front door.

"Thanks Bre, see you tomorrow. I love you." Before Aubrey could reply the door clicked shut in front of her and she was left standing alone.

Chloe slowly made her way up the stairs. Not ready to be in the room she and Beca shared together, she opted for the spare bedroom. She slowly opened the door and nearly choked. She swore she could smell Beca's scent like her perfume had just been sprayed. She shook her head and headed immediately for the bed. Before she could sit down though, her memory suddenly clicked into play. She looked straight at the closet and without hesitation opened the door. She knew the conversation she had with Beca was a dream but at the same time, what if it was real? Her thoughts were immediately proven correct once she lifted up the spare blankets and found a box sitting under them.

She grabbed the box and read the lid. "Ours" was written on top of it. Chloe could feel her heartbeat out of her chest as she rested the box on top of the bed. This was her anniversary gift. The last gift she would ever receive from Beca. Did she really want to open it?

She recalled the events in her dream and knew it was Beca's wish for her to see what was inside. She removed the lid and her eyes grew wide as she looked at a bunch of junk inside. Only it wasn't junk, it was _memories. _She searched through it and found every single card Chloe had ever given Beca, every movie stub from every movie they've seen together, a receipt from their first date, pictures, and notes they used to write to each other during Bella's practises. Everything from their last three years together was in this box.

More and more tears fell from Chloe after each item she looked over. Eventually she made it through every single thing in the box and placed the lid back on. She lied down on the bed and held onto the box tightly. A tiny smile crept on her face as she recalled the last conversation the two of them had.

"_Seriously I know I don't say it enough and I promise I'm going to start to but I love you Chloe Beale. You make me so ridiculously happy, this has been the best three years of my life and when we get home I'm going to give you your anniversary present, and show you just how much you truly mean to me. Maybe I'm not the best at expressing myself with words, but I have other ways trust me."_


End file.
